


Welcome to Sanctuary

by Imaginary_Raine, Salllzy



Series: Fallout (mis) adventures [1]
Category: Fallout 4, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginary_Raine/pseuds/Imaginary_Raine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salllzy/pseuds/Salllzy
Summary: It was supposed to be a reward for the three of them, after everything that they had been through it was meant to be the one good thing for them.Unfortunately it didn't work out like that, but nothing ever did for them.
Relationships: Codsworth & Female Sole Survivor, Codsworth & Male Sole Survivor, Codsworth & Original Male Character (s), Father | Shaun & Female Sole Survivor, Father | Shaun & Male Sole Survivor, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Male Character(s), Tony Stark & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tony Stark & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Fallout (mis) adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921999
Kudos: 6





	Welcome to Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> A fun little series for everyone to enjoy and hopefully the plot bunnies will stop attacking now, but there is no guarantee. The one-shots will vary in length.
> 
> Also everyone's favourite serial adopter is back!

Fingers were poised all it would take was one action and this would all be over.

Snap.

Power coursed through him, he could feel it eating away at him. His nerves felt as if they were on fire, he had endured many forms of torture, but he had never endured anything like this.

_"Thank you."_

**"You stopped him"**

**_"You freed us."_ **

Voices filled his head and he had no idea who was speaking to him, nor was he sure that he wanted to know either. If this was the way that he was going to go, then he was glad that he was going out with a bang. He had always known that being a superhero would kill him, he had made his peace with it a long time ago. He watched with tired eyes as everyone gathered around him, if this was how he was to go out, then he was glad that it was doing the thing that he loved. Which considering the things he had gotten up to in recent years?

It was saying something.

Still he had lived far longer than what he had been expecting, truth was there had been a time when he had thought that he wouldn't make it past 30. Yet here he was in his 50's still fighting the good fight, only this time it was the last fight for him. There would be no coming back from this, no healing or unexpected comeback.

He wasn't upset or angry about it.

He knew that the world was in good hands, that the next generation would take over.

Now?

Now Tony wanted a nap, this battle had taken more out of him than what he had assumed. His eyes slipped close as he felt all the stress and worry lift from his shoulders, a nap was sounding more and more like a good idea.

Tony Stark breathed his last breath on a battlefield surrounded by his friends and family.

The world mourned, the loss of a great mind and a very controversial man.

* * *

The Infinity Stones rejoiced, one of their chosen had arrived. Now they needed to find the other two, it was rare for them to give boons to other beings. Yet they had found three that they had found worthy, in all of the universes and dimensions.

But instead they had found three.

Three beings that had suffered more than what they had ever thought possible, they had known that other beings suffered. But never to _this_ extent, war, torture, betrayal, slavery and death. They had suffered and kept on suffering while others had just stood by and _watched,_ and yet despite everything they had been through there was still hope.

There was still a centre of kindness to them, heavily buried but it was still there.

It would have been so easy to give up, but they _never_ did.

It was astounding even for them, seeing how despite the odds stacked against them, they never gave up.

It was admirable such dedication.

The three of them deserved a reward for never giving up, for never giving in.

One down, two to go.

* * *

Lightsabers clashed against each other, Obi-Wan refused to back down, his copper coloured hair was sticking to his forehead due to the sweat. How?

How had it come to this?

Where was the sweet child that he had raised?

Perhaps Qui-Gon would have raised Anakin better, perhaps it would have been better if he had died on Naboo instead. Qui-Gon would never have messed up this badly, Xanatos had been a darksider, not a Sith. One was much worse than the other.

It was something to think about, if he made it out of here.

That was a very big if.

But just because this monster wore the face of his younger brother didn't mean that he wasn't going to fight it, he had _loved_ Anakin with all of his heart, he had no idea why the other would have doubted such a thing. 

He blocked a swipe at his head, the attacks were much more aggressive than what Anakin used to use. Although it was probably better to stop thinking of the monster as Anakin and instead use his other name Vader, Obi-Wan suppressed a shudder at the Sith name.

Suddenly a strange power began to swell around him, he could feel it tugging at him.

**"Don't fight us."**

_"Time to rest now dear one."_

**_"We will take care of you, trust us."_ **

Obi-Wan felt strange as he was being hugged but not at the same time, for some unknown reason he _trusted_ them. Giddiness filled him as he began to glow, he didn't see how Vader stopped and moved away from him as seven colours wrapped around him. 

Vader shielded his eyes as his former master glowed, when the glow died down he gaped at the sight of the infant laid where Obi-Wan had once stood. Suddenly a dark thought entered his head, why didn't he raise Obi-Wan?

It would be the perfect revenge and he would be able to pay Obi-Wan back for all the times he had humiliated him, for all the times Obi-Wan had lectured him. 

Vader moved towards Obi-Wan, the plan was forming in his head. When he was close enough to reach Obi-Wan he was pushed back, the colours returned and wrapped around Obi-Wan. Gurgling he clapped his hands as he was lifted into the air, Vader watched with hatred burning in his eyes as Obi-Wan was taken away from him.

With a roar of rage he used the Force to try and grab hold of Obi-Wan and pull him back, only it didn't work, instead he was blasted backwards.

Vader was still laid on the ground in shock as Obi-Wan disappeared from view.

* * *

Two down, one to go.

* * *

The building shook as another explosion hit a little too close for comfort, silver and violet eyes narrowed as he looked over the map.

"General, we have news from the Western front!" A messenger held out a sealed envelope, a scared hand grabbed the envelope.

"Thank you, get some rest at the barracks." A sharp salute and the messenger left.

A tired sigh left him as he read over the message, the western front wasn't doing too well and they were requesting reinforcements. Which was putting him in quite the position as the Shadow corps were requesting extraction, which meant that he had to either prioritise one above the other.

Or he could do an incredibly risky move and split his forces in two and then send them both out, but that would leave him vulnerable.

But his men needed relief.

It wasn't that much of a choice for him, moving back towards the map, he began to push figures into different positions. Once he was satisfied with everything he injected the map with his magic, the map glowed in confirmation.

Good.

Yawning he made his way to his office, there was a sofa that he could grab a couple of hours on. It had been a very long time since he had a full night's sleep, grabbing a couple of hours here and there was not a good thing. Lack of sleep could lead to any number of things, the last thing that he wanted or needed was to make a mistake due to lack of sleep.

If there was one thing that being in the gladiatorial taught him, was to take the moments when and where he could.

His back ached something fierce as he walked to the sofa, he grudgingly removed his boots before he fell down on his face, his eyes closed as soon as his head had touched the sofa.

He never woke back up.

An assassin some would claim, a specialised poison just for _him_ , they couldn't beat him in fair and open combat so they cheated and stole his body for Necromantic magic.

The truth was much more surreal.

* * *

They had collected all three of them, now it was time to move them to their new home. A place where they could find happiness, peace and love, a place that they didn't have to worry about war and fighting. Somewhere they could call their own, that didn't mean that there wouldn't be challenges, there would be. But they would be able to overcome them, of that they were certain.

The six stones floated around the three of them, Tony Stark a man with more _soul_ than most, Obi-Wan Kenobi a man with a _mind_ like no other, Maximillion Leck a being that wielded _power_ beyond imagination.

There were traits of them all in the three of them, each one of them could claim them as theirs. But what was the point?

Fighting would get them nowhere.

As one the six of them turned and 'looked' at the three sleeping beings, two infants and a fully grown being. They were unsure just what to call Maximillion, he was powerful there was no doubt about that. Trying to reverse his age had proven _difficult_ at best, each time they tried his healing reversed what had been done.

Which had been problematic at first, until they realised that he could raise Tony and Obi-Wan. 

So very carefully they had taken some time off him, not enough that his healing would notice and then reverse what had been done, but enough that he was younger. Only by a few million years, but it had to do.

It had not been an easy process, even for them.

They should have looked into just _what_ Maximillion was, but they had been so excited at finding him and the others that they hadn't bothered to.

It was a great error on their part.

One that couldn't be undone, but they could learn from it.

They turned their attention back to Nirn, they had already spoken to the deities there. They had been given permission to allow the three of them to live there, Nirn was relatively peaceful. Any problems that appeared would be easily dealt with, now all they had to do was send them there. Ever so carefully they wrapped the three of them in their power, six colours intermixed as the portal began to open. 

What they hadn't been expecting was for Maximillion to try and wake up, nor were they expecting him to try and fight them in his half unconscious state. As they tried to put him back to an unconscious state he fought them more, his powers lashing out. Grass began to grow under his body as vines began to sprout up from the ground, giant thorns glinted menacingly.

Arms tightened around the two tiny bundles that were curled up on his chest, he could feel the tiny fluttering beats of their hearts against his chest. He didn't know where he was and there were children with him, despite the state that he was in, he tried to create a plan, something, anything that would get the little ones to safety. 

That was his only priority.

The clashing of powers caused a backlash, staggering up onto his feet Maximillion stumbled towards the portal, his powers lashing out at anything that got too close. Clutching the infants tighter to his chest he fell through the portal, hoping that they landed in a better place.

The Infinity stones watched in horror as their chosen went through the portal, but rather than landing in Nirn, they had landed somewhere else.

The Fallout universe.

* * *

The landing was beyond rough, he had felt his spine snap when he had hit the ground. His tiny, precious bundles were safe, sharp, jagged stones cut into the soft flesh of his feet. He held the tiny bundles closer to his chest, he needed to find shelter. Then he needed to find out where he was, he also needed to find out the status of any governments.

That was if there was any.

But judging from the state of what he had seen so far, he doubted that there was any form of government. But that made things easier for him, however if there wasn't a government then it meant no forms of law enforcement.

Which was problematic.

However he couldn't dwell in that, right now he had to think about other things. Such as the high levels of radiation, whatever had happened had left everything barren and dead. Which meant that food and water was going to be scarce, Maximillion sighed, there was a lot to do and he had no idea where to start. His entire body screamed with pain as he walked forwards, he glanced down at the two little ones and was pleased to see that they were still asleep.

Idly he wondered what their names were.

_Obi-Wan Kenobi._ Copper coloured hair, aqua coloured eyes and a dimpled smile on soft pink lips.

_Anthony Edward Stark._ Whiskey coloured eyes, dark chocolate coloured hair, a devious smirk playing on cherry red lips.

He froze, how did he know that?

He searched his mind trying to find anyway that he could have found out the information, only to freeze when he felt the two fledgling bonds in his mind. The tiny strands were so fragile, so delicate that they could snap at any moment, that was something that he couldn't allow to happen.

Nature elementals were fiercely protective over children, it came with having abnormally long lifespans. Children were rare and precious to them.

Shifters were just as protective as well, but that was due to the mental bond that parent and child shared with each other.

He was both.

A dangerous mix, the child of a political marriage. An unwanted child, but it didn't change the fact that he was a hybrid. But that didn't matter right now, there were other things than his sordid past. First thing that he was going to do was change his last name, that would give them all an added layer. If they all had the same last name then they would have different last names, besides it would be nice to get rid of his last name.

There were far too many bad memories associated with his last name, a fresh start was what they all needed.

Stumbling forwards he bit back a shout of pain as he felt something slice into his foot, right now his healing abilities were healing the most important things first, such as his spine, pelvis, ribs, kidneys, liver and his intestines. Healing a few cuts and bruises were not high up on the list, not that he really cared. The pain was a reminder that he was alive, that what he was experiencing was real.

Each step was agony, yet he still kept moving forwards, he had to keep moving forwards. The sun was harsh and unforgiving as it beat down on him, soil stuck to his feet as the blood began to dry on the soles of his feet. Despite how much pain he was in he still kept on walking, making sure to keep an eye on Anthony and Obi-Wan.

Everywhere he looked it was barren and dead, the wind was acidic and smelt like sulphur. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, there was no shade, no relief from the sun. Yet he kept on walking, he looked down and frowned, this amount of sun wasn't going to be good for either of them. Scowling he stopped, he needed a way to create an umbrella or some sort of shade, but there wasn't anything that he could use and standing around was just making the situation much worse.

However he wasn't going to give up, he hadn't given up in the gladiatorial pit, so he wasn't about to start now.

All he needed to do was put one foot in front of the other.

* * *

It was night by the time they had reached the abandoned settlement known as Sanctuary, the only residents were a robot butler by the name of Codsworth, a few radroaches and some bloatfly. The radroaches and bloatfly were quickly and easily dealt with, Codsworth proving himself to be quite effective with his blade. At this point he was hungry and didn't care what he was going to eat, it was also at this point that he realised that Obi-Wan and Anthony were able to eat solids.

Which didn't mean anything to him as he aged much more slower than everything else, but it did give him a rough general idea. 

They were between the age of four months and six months old.

But he could be wrong but from what he could remember from Micah's daughter she had started to eat solids at four months were her brother didn't start eating solids until he was five and a half months, while he had been looking forward to giving them the first feed, he was also grateful in a way that they didn't need bottle feeding.

"Sir?" Codsworth came flying over, a dead bloatfly dangling in his mechanical claw.

A tired smile pulled at his lips, Codsworth was trying his best and in this new world that they had found themselves in, having such help was a miracle.

"Thank you." The bloatfly was dropped near his hip, a machete was just in reach for butchering their food.

Obi-Wan then decided that he didn't like being ignored and began to cry, giant soul shattering sobs filled the night, Codsworth flew over to Obi-Wan and began to calm him down. Obi-Wan gurgled as he looked up at Codsworth, Anthony was quite happily sticking his foot into his mouth. Gumming away at his new found toy, Maximillion snickered at the sight. The two of them were going to be trouble once they began to move around properly. That was for certain, not that he really cared, so long as they were happy, healthy and relatively safe then that was all he cared about.

He was careful as he began to carve up the bloatfly, Codsworth was keeping Obi-Wan and Anthony entertained. The two of them happily babbling away, if he had a face Maximillion would bet that Codsworth would be beaming from ear to ear. 

Idly he wondered just how long Codsworth had been by himself, it couldn't have been easy with no one to talk to, just staring at nothing but a barren desert.

A laugh left him as he looked at Anthony staring at Codsworth, the poor robot wasn't sure where to look as the small hands began to prod and poke at him. A very serious look was on Anthony's face as he babbled away, to him they almost sounded like _words_ suddenly he was struck with the thought that Obi-Wan and Anthony could be geniuses. It was entirely possible but he wouldn't know yet, all he could do would be monitor them and see if they were, not that it mattered to him.

He was going to love them anyway.

However there was the teeny tiny problem of them being _human,_ humans were so fragile, so delicate anything could kill or harm them. At least he could heal, and death wasn't permanent with him, not like a human, not like his sons.

Death was a part of nature he knew that, but there were also some species that were immune to the effects, Phoenix demons died and came back to life, as did most demons and daemons. Both species were a pain in the arse, creatures of chaos, death and destruction.

But then again the same could be said about shifters, however that was neither here nor there, the current problem was the fact that the two infants that his shifter side called cubs were human.

They were too young to get bitten, their bodies were still developing and the shifter bite put extreme strain on an adult, there was no telling what it would do to them.

It wasn't a risk that he was willing to take.

Shifting slightly he caught sight of something in the darkness, even with his enhanced sight he could only make out the size and shape of it. It was big, whatever it was, and he didn't want to try and fight it this early. There was a possibility that he could win, there was also a possibility that he would lose. 

If it had been just him then he wouldn't have cared and he would have gone and fought whatever was lurking in the darkness, but it wasn't just him. There were two others depending on him, two tiny lives that needed to be protected.

The bond between them was still in its infancy, any damage to it during the development of it could have unseen consequences.

"Codsworth do you mind taking watch tonight?" A yawn broke free despite his best efforts to try and suppress it.

"Not to worry sir, I will have it all under control!" How Codsworth was so cheery was beyond him, pulling Obi-Wan and Anthony onto his chest, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift into a light sleep.

* * *

Silver and violet eyes snapped open, he hadn't been asleep long, it felt as if he had gotten 30 minutes if he was lucky. He felt movement on his chest and his arms tightened around Obi-Wan and Anthony, the fire was starting to die down.

That was what probably woke him up, the change in temperature. Or it had been because the little ones had moved, shifting slightly he reached over and grabbed hold of a blanket, although that was a generous word for it. It was practically threadbare.

Still it would do the job for now.

He didn't dare to use his abilities until he could figure out what state they were in, the levels of radiation were staggeringly high, in any other situation they would have killed him. But it wasn't, one of the more passive powers of a nature elemental was the ability to adapt to their surroundings. 

Other beings had always assumed that nature elementals made things grow and look pretty, creating pathways of flowers with their bare feet, waving their hands and curing the sick and injured.

That was what the nature elementals wanted other beings to see, truth was they were liars, cheats, greedy and power hungry, they got off on having other beings _beg_ them for _help_. They would steal children in the dead of night as payment for their services, there was the occasional one or two that was genuine in wanting to help people.

But the majority of them were smiling monsters.

Shifters were no better, assassins, hitmen and hitwoman, mercenaries, serial killers, murders. Some even joined the medical profession just to kill people, shifters were predators, it was in their nature to hunt and kill prey. They didn't see what they were doing as _wrong,_ sometimes the animal side would be too strong and their counterpart would get lost. Hopes, dreams, memories, it would all get destroyed.

All that was left was the animal side.

He had seen it happen, a young teacher that had shifted and mauled a parent, unable to change back. There was nothing that could have been done for her, so they did the only thing that they could do.

They killed her.

Although not every story was a horror story, some shifters chose to change and not to shift back. The loss of their mate or family was more often than not the main cause, shifters mated for life. If anything happened to their mate, then more often than not they never took another lover.

Hybrids were the exception.

Which caused a lot of hatred towards hybrids, after all why shouldn't they be bound by the same things?

Maximillion sighed, such thoughts were not welcome, it was a very easy way to get himself killed by getting lost in his thoughts. The past couldn't be altered or forgotten, but it didn't have to affect his future. So long as he didn't let it, which was harder in practice than in theory. A tiny hand grabbed hold of his index finger, he looked down and found aqua blue eyes staring up at him.

"Hello there, have a nice sleep?" He kept his voice as soothing as possible.

Happy babbling filled the air as Obi-Wan began to tug on his finger. Maximillion smiled as Anthony looked at them before rolling over and going back to sleep, Obi-Wan wasn't having it so he began to prod his brother. Anthony grumbled as he was woken up once again, his bottom lip wobbled, Obi-Wan stopped prodding Anthony when the first tear fell.

"Shhhh, bambino. Obi-Wan didn't mean any harm, he just wanted your attention." Whiskey brown eyes looked up at him, tear stains on his chubby cheeks. 

"Good morning sir." Codsworth floated over, a cup of coffee was in his claw. 

"Is it? I feel as though I have only had a short nap." Anthony and Obi-Wan clapped their hands as they caught sight of Codsworth, Maximillion swore that he saw Codsworth melt a little.

"Do you mind watching them? I need to respond to the call of nature." If it was possible then Codsworth would have been beaming.

"Not a problem at all sir!" Anthony and Obi-Wan, began to roll away gurgling and babbling as Codsworth floated behind them.

Perhaps he was taking a risk trusting Codsworth with his children, but something told him that he could trust Codsworth and his instincts were rarely wrong. Finding a dead tree to relieve himself behind, he sighed as his bladder stopped screaming at him. Now he needed to find some food for them, knowing that Anthony and Obi-Wan were in safe hands he began to look around the demolished cul-de-sac. The destroyed remains of the houses and rusted ruins if cars told a story, the remains of people that he found he carefully gathered and buried them, he couldn't undo what had been done to them. But he could do _this_.

Eventually he found a couple of melon plants with fruit still attached to the vines, the gourd plant was still in the flowering stage. While it wasn't much, it was enough to see Anthony and Obi-Wan while he went out and gathered more food. He had even seen a refrigerator that just needed some new glass in the front of it, however that was the outside of it, there was no telling what the inside was like.

There was also the lack of power as well, if he was going to go through all the trouble of fixing a refrigerator then he needed power first. But before all of that he needed to feed Anthony and Obi-Wan, that was his priority. Everything else could wait until they were settled and sorted, the sound of laughter filled the air as he made his way towards a badly damaged blue house. Codsworth was helping Anthony and Obi-Wan to build with mismatched building blocks, some of them had letters on them while others had numbers.

It was heartwarming watching the three of them interact, the bond was flooded with warmth and happiness, walking into the house he leaned against the doorframe and simply watched them. He watched them for a few more minutes before he wandered into the kitchen, the melons needed cutting and deseeding. He was going to replant the seeds, once that was sorted he would accelerate the growth. It wouldn't take much and it would give them a supply of food, although they couldn't live off melons alone.

"Codsworth"? 

Codsworth came floating in with a faded green cube in his claw.

"Sir"? Codsworth stopped in front of him.

"Are there any farms nearby?" Codsworth froze for a moment as he went through his databanks.

"Unfortunately sir, I have no information in regards to any farms in the nearby area." Codsworth sounded so disappointed that Maximillion felt his heart constrict for the other.

"However Concord is just a couple of hours away sir, perhaps you will find something there?" Codsworth looked so hopeful that he didn't have the heart to tell him that there most likely wasn't anything there.

"Let's finish looking around here first, see if we can find anything here. There are a couple of melon plants and a gourd plant behind one of the houses, so that's a start." Maximillion finished chopping up the melon into small cubes, there were no seeds in the cubes, each one had been carefully removed.

"Shall I feed the little ones sir?" Codsworth was so hopeful, so eager that it was as if he was looking at a robot puppy.

"If it isn't a bother." He was soft, so very soft. But by the ancestors Codsworth brought it all out of him, it was as if he had a _third_ child.

"Of course not sir!" Codsworth zoomed away with a plate of melon cubes, leaving him to stand there like a melon.

Something was going on with Codsworth and he was going to find out what it was.

* * *

Three weeks, that's how long Codsworth had been overeager, helpful and doing practically _everything_ , no job was too big or small and it was driving him batty. Anthony and Obi-Wan adored the attention that they got of both Codsworth and himself, but it didn't change the fact that _he_ was their father.

Although he was doing a fairly terrible job at it.

Or maybe that was how he felt, it could be any number of things, he was a first time parent with two rather rowdy boys, he was in a world that wasn't his own. There were creatures that could and would kill him if given a chance, there was little to no food and they didn't have a clean supply of water. They had been attacked by raiders _twice_ in one day and on top of that there was an over friendly and possibly depressed robot butler who kept trying to _help._

It was making him depressed thinking about it.

"Codsworth do you have a minute?" 

"Of course sir!" 

Thankfully Anthony and Obi-Wan were both down for a nap, which was rare because they both liked to nap at different times. Which led to some rather interesting things, Anthony liked to stick his foot in Obi-Wan's mouth while Obi-Wan liked to stick his fingers in Anthony's face and if that didn't wake him up, then he would constantly prod Anthony until he woke up. Which meant that he had to deal with a very grumpy Anthony, which wasn't a pleasant experience for anyone.

"Sir?" Maximillion almost jumped at how close Codsworth was, he hadn't heard the other move.

"Sorry Codsworth, we need to have a talk with you and I." He was serious as he looked at Codsworth, Codsworth looked upset about the upcoming conversation.

"You have been helpful, I am not going to deny that. However you have taken over almost every aspect of raising my children, I am grateful for the help Codsworth never doubt it. But there is a thin line between helping and taking over." He kept eye contact the whole time with Codsworth as he spoke.

"I'm sorry sir." The look of absolute misery on Codsworth's face almost broke his heart.

"It's just that I am programmed to look after people, it is my prime directive. I had a family once, before the bombs dropped. It was the happiest time for me, ma'am had some reservations about me and that was completely understandable. But the master? He treated me as if I was part of the family, I was more than just a robot butler. When they had Shaun, I was thrilled to help them, when and where I could. Ma'am didn't like me near him for too long, always hovering and correcting everything that I did." Codsworth trailed off and looked out into the cloudless sky.

"Perhaps it would be better if I had been deactivated."

"Hey! You look at me right now Codsworth!" The suppressed rage in his voice had Codsworth shocked, in the time that he had known the other, he had never once heard him speak like that.

"Don't you ever say something like that, for starters that was her with the problem and not you. Secondly I highly doubt that getting deactivated will be a better option, you told me that they went to the vault upon the hill. They could still be inside of it, you don't know what sort of facility it is. Third, I am not telling you to stop helping me, merely asking you to take a step backward, I can't learn if you keep doing everything for me. Fourth, you have watched over Obi-Wan and Anthony when I went on the supply runs, who was the one who helped to patch me up when we first arrived here?" His chest was heaving as he finished ranting, his arms were gesturing wildly.

He was keeping a tight hold on his temper, which was already frayed with everything that had been going on. It didn't help that he had come straight from a civil war, he hadn't processed anything that had happened. Going from one hostile zone to another without a break wasn't good for his mental health, at least when he had been a mercenary he had down time, he was able to process what had happened.

"Sir!" Codsworth sounded shocked and when he looked down he noticed that his nails had turned claws and he had been digging them into the palms of his hands.

"Ah shit." He felt himself flush with embarrassment, he hadn't partly shifted since he had first learned how to shift.

"I must insist that you allow me to get a stimpack." 

He bit back the urge to snap at Codsworth, but it wasn't Codsworth's fault that he had partly shifted, nor was it his fault over the fact that his temper was fraying more and more each day. Maximillion knew that he had to let off some steam and quickly, otherwise something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Here you are sir."

"Thank you Codsworth."

* * *

Five months passed, things had changed and it was mostly for the better. For starters they now had a water pump that was giving them a fresh, clean supply of water. Granted the radaway left a funny aftertaste in the water, but it was well worth it. They also had a much better supply of food, they had gourds, carrots, melons and a few mutfruits trees. 

Trading for them had been a challenge, trying to gather enough bottlecaps to afford everything had been exhausting. Finding things that they could trade had been problematic, day in and day out both he and Codsworth had scavenged everything that they could find.

But they had done it in the end.

They even had a few turrets now, there was even the start of a wall around the settlement, it wasn't much but it was a start. They had even managed to knock down some of the more ruined houses, Anthony and Obi-Wan had come on leaps and bounds, the pair of them were walking and talking.

Although he really needed to stop using Anthony's full name, he had been informed that he prefered Tony. Such a little chatterbox.

Both of his children were menaces, even Codsworth was struggling to keep up with them, they were constantly getting into all sorts of trouble. There was something that he had noticed about Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan could move things without touching them. He could also sense others emotions, sometimes he helped to calm Tony down while other times he would wind up Tony. Tony was extremely gifted with machines of any kind, more often than not little fingers were often seen tinkering with things.

The two of them were growing at an outstanding speed, things that would take others much longer to do. It was only a matter of time before they got into much more serious things, there was also the issue of them still being human.

They weren't old enough for the bite, nor were they old enough to undergo the ritual that most went through. That left him with very few options, one of them was his blood and the other was not turning them at all.

"Mister Max, the power generator has broken down again." 

A tired sigh left him, that was the fifth time in two days that it had broken down, however they didn't have the parts to build a new one. Which meant that he was constantly fixing the one that they had, which was becoming more and more tedious.

"Mind watching the terrible duo while I fix it?" 

"Of course not mister Max." With that Codsworth disappeared towards the half repaired white house.

He made his way over to the power generator and a battered tool box was sat next to the generator, there wasn't any point in moving it. Not with how often the generator needed fixing, opening the tool box he grabbed a screwdriver and began to take off the outer casing.

It was going to be another long day.

* * *

Codsworth hummed as he floated in his old master's kitchen, life had changed so much.

First he had a family, then the bombs dropped, he had tried to keep the house in a semi decent state but it wasn't possible to fix the roof or the walls without hands. He had tried.

Then he had tried to polish a car, which had been a failure.

He had also tried to wax the floors, also another failure.

For 205 years he was _alone,_ there was no one for him to look after, no sound of laughter, it was a cold and barren world. He had been contemplating to end it when mister Max had wandered in, bloody, battered and bruised. He had been a sight for his optics, Codsworth had been ecstatic to find out that mister Max had two children with him.

They were older than the young master had been, but it eased something inside of him.

For two days he had looked after the three of them, scavenging what food he could find, a few small cans of purified water that had been left behind by travellers. It had been very pitiful but it was _something_ it was enough to keep them going for another couple of days, he _adored_ the two little ones.

Something _inside_ of him settled as he took care of the three of them, what resources he had found was given to them.

It wasn't as if he needed to eat, drink or sleep.

For three blissful weeks he was happy, his prime directive was being completed.

Then mister Max had pulled him to the side so that they could talk, for a moment he feared that he was going to be left alone. But instead he was talked to like a being of _flesh_ and _blood,_ it was as if his thoughts and feelings mattered.

While he was being asked to step back slightly, he could understand _why,_ he was meant to _help_ people. Not take over.

Which was what he had been doing and he had even noticed.

After the talk, he had felt _lighter_ , better it was as if something had been lifted off him.

They had settled into a new rhythm after that, Codsworth took the night watch, he also watched over Anthony and Obi-Wan while mister Max made supply runs. It was interesting to say the least, each day he would come back with a rucksack filled with all sorts of junk. Each time he came back, the bag was heavier. Each time mister Max came back without any food he looked tired in a way that Codsworth couldn't explain, so he did everything that he could.

He helped to collect anything of value that could be traded, it took weeks of supply trips, scavenging and days of no sleep to get a decent amount of bottlecaps that could be used to buy things.

Humans were so very strange.

Codsworth watched as old ruined buildings were pulled down, anything that could be salvaged was saved and put to one side. The buildings that could be saved were being repaired, roofs and walls were fairly easy to repair.

Codsworth watched as Anthony and Obi-Wan began to walk and talk, they followed their father wherever he went. He sat with them and showed them how to fix things, how to plant and grow their own food. He even showed them how to skin and butcher a radstag, that was another big change.

They now had power, while they only had one working refrigerator it was still better than nothing.

For the first time in a long time he had hope, which was strange. 

He had never _hoped_ for anything before.

* * *

Seconds turned into minutes, the minutes into hours, hours to days, days into weeks and weeks to months.

Eventually five years had passed and things had drastically changed, Tony and Obi-Wan had grown and their personalities were vastly different, Tony loved to talk and could easily talk anyone's ear off if given the chance. He had to know how everything worked, he had also taken apart the generator and had built a much better one, he was _five_.

Obi-Wan was more reserved and could go long periods of time without speaking to anyone. He could often be found next to the river, Codsworth was never far away. Obi-Wan would sit and watch as the world went by, his feet in the river as he laid on the ground looking up at the cloudless sky.

There was also an _incredibly_ unusual addition to their little family.

A Deathclaw.

Or to be more specific a matriarch Deathclaw, three years ago Sanctuary had been attacked by a large group of raiders. Maximillion had been shot a fair few number of times, he had been bleeding out on the ground. Codsworth had tried his best to protect Anthony and Obi-Wan, unfortunately it had been enough and a raider had grabbed hold of them. They had been screaming and crying when the raider had gone to hit them, a savage smile on their face as bladed knuckles glinted under the glow of the moon.

Only the hit never connected.

Instead an _earth shattering_ roar was heard, the ground had shaken slightly as a giant creature came barrelling put from between the tree. Blood was smeared around its mouth, scraps of cloth were stuck to its claws. 

"Deathclaw!" With that the raiders quickly ran away, the smell of urine filled the air as many of them fell over trying to escape.

Maximillion had been laid on the blood soaked ground choking on his own blood as the raiders were slaughtered, the screams rang out in the night like a sick and twisted song that only the Deathclaw could understand. 

The raiders were dead in a matter of moments, blood, organs, flesh and bone decorated the area like Halloween decorations. Then it leaned over him, he laid there on the ground fighting to stay _alive._ His healing ability was working double time to try and heal all the wounds that he had gotten.

Globs of bloody saliva dropped onto him, the Deathclaw stared right at him and for a moment nothing moved. 

Then Obi-Wan whimpered.

His heart froze in that moment, the Deathclaw turned it's large head and slowly lumbered towards Anthony and Obi-Wan, at that point he began to struggle to stand, he had a _chance_ at survival. His children _didn't_.

Yet instead of opening its mouth to devour them, it began to make a strange crooning noise. Obi-Wan quietened down, his aqua coloured eyes were wide with wonder.

The Deathclaw continued to croon at the pair of them.

Shortly after that it built a nest at the back of the house where they lived, on a night ot would patrol the area with Codsworth. The boys adored it and more often than not they would get carried around by it, dangling from its mouth. The first time it had happened he had almost died from shock, it was during that time that he had found out just _why_ the Deathclaw had been chasing after the raiders. 

The raiders had destroyed the eggs that had been in their nest, it was also at this point that he had found out that the Deathclaw was a matriarch. Much more dangerous than it's normal counterpart, but the death of her young?

It explained why she had _hunted_ the raiders down.

Not that he blamed her, quite the _opposite_ in fact.

"Dadddy! Dadddy, dadddddddddy!" Tiny hands began to prod and poke his cheeks, he opened his eyes slightly.

"You know there are only three Ds in daddy, not twenty." He pulled the tiny body closer to him, he felt tiny fingers pull his eyelids.

"Daddddddyyyyyyyy!" Aqua blue eyes were beginning to fill with tears.

"Hush now little one, you know that if it is in my power then I will do it." Obi-Wan snuggled closer into his daddy, for a moment all was right in the world.

"Tony got a booboo." Despite how advanced his children were in some ways, in others they were still rather childish.

That being said it was adorable in its own way, that despite how smart, how advanced they were, they still had some pieces of childishness inside of them.

"Come on then little one, let's go and find Bambino." With that he slung his legs out of the bed and carried Obi-Wan to where Tony was. Codsworth was already there, a small medkit in his claw.

"Mister Max, it looks like someone got an owie while playing." A shadow fell over Tony as the Matriarch Deathclaw crooned at him, Tony was sat on the ground staring at his knee.

"Come on Bambino, let me make it all better." An open tin of purified water was held out for him, he poured some of the water onto the cut knee.

Light blue light began to gather around the affected area, the skin began to knit back together. More water was poured onto the knee to wash off any remaining blood, sniffles 

"There we go all better." A kiss was placed on the kneecap, whiskey brown eyes were wide with wonder.

"Tony!" Obi-Wan hugged Tony for all he was worth, Tony wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan and snuggled into his brother.

"Obi." Obi-Wan tightened his arms around Tony, neither of them were willing to let go of each other.

"I think that it is nap time for you two." The pair of them turned and looked at their daddy, a soft smile played on his lips as he looked at the two of them.

Strong arms lifted the pair of them off the ground, they giggled as they kicked their legs, soon they were tucked up in their bed. Stubble rough skin grazed their skin as a kiss was placed on their foreheads, silver and violet eyes softened as he watched the duo snuggle up together.

"Sleep well." He left the door partly open, to some they may be too old for naps but with how harsh the world was giving them a few hours of peace was worth the looks and disdain.

Codsworth floated over towards him, Maximillion gave him a smile and nodded his head before Codsworth took over and began his watch.

He whistled as he made his way towards the nearby turrets, they were due for daily maintenance. The resident Deathclaw had disappeared, she was most likely on a hunting trip. More often than not she disappeared on hunting trips and returned with a kill, which was a very big help. Humming while he worked he caught sight of a group of people making their way to the vault, he narrowed his eyes and stopped what he was doing. Taking off his shoes he followed them, he watched as they stood outside the vault and argued with each other. 

There was a screeching sound as the vault began to open, he fought back the urge to put his hands over his ears. 

"The samples should be inside, if all goes to plan then we should have three very useful subjects." Despite the fact that two of them were covered head to toe, the one speaking was a female.

He grit his teeth at the way they were speaking, they were talking about living human beings as _subjects._ It reminded him about the civil war. About enslavement, and the right to live, it was an uncomfortable feeling and one that he never expected to feel again.

He followed the group, he made sure to keep an eye on the heavily armed man, if there was anyone that was going to put up a fight then it would be him. He didn't know what sort of weapons the man had either, and it wasn't as if he had a weapon either. Not that he really _needed_ one, but it would have been a nice backup. But then again his nails could be turned into claws at any given time, so he was never unarmed. The problem was getting close to a person.

He watched as they stood on the lift and as it went down he moved closer to the entrance, just as the doors were about to close he jumped down. He blinked a few times as he got used to the darkness, he was grateful for his enhanced senses. It made following them much more easier, he heard as they squabbled with each other, it was childish and petty and this was coming from a man who had two five year olds.

"This is one the one, female and infant." There was smugness in the voice, he hid nearby and watched as they opened up one of the pod-like objects. His eyes widened as he noticed that she was still alive, she looked vaguely familiar as well.

"Give me the baby!"

"I'm not giving you Shaun!" 

The sound of a gun clicking had him moving, he grabbed hold of the man with the gun and let his claws sink into the soft, tender flesh of his wrist. With a grunt of pain the gun was dropped to the floor, Maximillion kicked the gun away from them. A punch to the side of his head had him biting his tongue, sharp canines tore into the flesh easily. With a growl he spat blood out of his mouth as he looked at the man, there was a scar that went down his face that looked partly healed and painful.

"You're good, never even _heard_ or _saw_ you following us." A savage grin lit up the man's face as he pulled a knife from his belt.

"I shall take that as a _compliment_ dear one." He shot the man a wink, a sultry smirk appeared on his face.

He caught sight of the freshly thawed out mother bludgeoning one of the scientists to death with a piece of pipe, blood splattered all over her, as if she had been standing out in the rain instead of bludgeoning a person to death. Her baby was in the arms of a man, although when he was released from his pod was beyond him.

"Eyes on _me_ sugar." He stepped back as the knife just missed him, his eyes glowed slightly as his claws lengthened.

"Oh darling you can't _handle_ me." A lewd look crossed his face as he grabbed hold of the wrist and snapped it.

A grunt of pain was heard, and the knife dropped to the floor. An elbow to his stomach had him letting go of the wrist, he kicked out and found that his left ankle was caught in a vice like grip.

"Now where did you learn that?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know darling."

The two of them continued to quip backwards and forwards as they traded blows, blood ran down his knuckles and his head hurt. His sight in one eye was blurry and he was pretty sure that his left ankle was broken, his healing was currently getting rid of the internal bleeding that he was currently supporting.

"You're one hell of a fighter, why don't we call a truce?" They both must have looked in a rather frightful state, they were both bloody and bruised.

"Oh? You don't _enjoy_ getting all hot and sweaty?" His chest was heaving as he stood, the pair of them circled each other.

"Indeed it is so very _hard_ trying to find a good partner, wouldn't you say?" They both stopped, blood ran down their knuckles as they looked at each other. Neither of them were willing to make the next move, it was possible that he could win the fight but at what _cost_?

"Truce?"

"Truce."

Suddenly the fight left them both and they both fell to the floor, breathy laughter filled the space between them. Suddenly it occurred to him that it was just the two of them, neither of them moved as they caught their breath. They both laid on the freezing blood soaked ground as they merely looked up at the ceiling.

"You weren't fighting me seriously, you were stalling." 

Silence reigned once again as he thought over what to say.

"What gave it away?"

"You had more than one opening where you could have killed me, by my count you had at least five openings."

Maximillion laughed at that.

"More like fifteen, you are very sloppy at guarding your left hand side." 

Silence reigned once again neither of them moved or spoke, instead they just lay on the floor. Eventually the peace was broken.

"I really need to go and check on them." With that he hauled himself up onto his feet, his face was a sticky mess, flakes of dried blood fell off him. He resisted the urge to scratch at his face, but it was sorely tempting.

He held his hand out to his companion, he wasn't expecting much.

"Thanks." A hand clasped his and he helped the other to his feet.

"I hope your friends haven't locked us in here." Maximillion shared the same thought, he just wasn't going to say anything.

The two of them passed the dead bodies of the scientists, neither of them paying them much attention. It wasn't the first time they had seen dead bodies and it wouldn't be the last, as they moved through the vault Maximillion picked up everything that was valuable.

Then he _saw_ it.

Trapped in a display case on the wall was a Cryolator, suddenly he had the urge to pick the lock. He had bobby pins on him, but would it be enough?

Walking towards the case he grabbed a bobby pin from his pocket and inserted it into the lock, then he inserted a screwdriver into the lock as well. Ever so carefully he rotated the screwdriver, he stopped when he felt tension in the bobby pin. He stopped and then put the bobby pin in a different position, then he tried again.

Then ever so slowly he turned the screwdriver, there was no tension in the bobby pin as he turned the screwdriver. Eventually he heard the lock click.

"Yes." The case opened and he looked at the Cryolator, he had seen a weapons trader with a couple. It was how he knew what it was, it was even better up close.

"Beautiful." He grabbed some ammo for it and walked to the open door, the two of them continued to walk in silence. It wasn't as if either of them had much to say to each other.

They reached the lift, thankfully they hadn't been left behind. The family of three stood at the base of the lift waiting for them, they must have been a frightful sight if the looks of horror were anything to go by.

"Ready?" He began to gently guide the family to the centre of the lift.

The lift gave a sudden lurch before it moved forwards, it felt like hours until they reached the surface. The harsh glare of the sun caused the new additions to the Commonwealth to squint and shield their eyes.

"What?" Horror was plain as day in the woman's voice as she looked around at the destruction that surrounded them.

"Let's get to Sanctuary, we have some defences there and it's better than standing around out in the open." With that he guided them to Sanctuary, the fact that one of them had beaten him bloody hadn't left his mind. But as it stood he was fairly injured from the fight, there was no way that his wrist would be able to heal without assistance.

"This way." 

The sound of the turrets firing had him moving quicker towards Sanctuary, he could hear Codsworth fighting. His heart thundered in his chest as he thought about Obi-Wan and Tony, they were defenseless. A roar was heard followed by screaming, a smirk appeared on his face as the screaming continued until it suddenly cut off.

The scene they arrived at was a grizzly one, shredded bodies littered the ground. Blood was smeared over half repaired walls and doors, bloody hand prints were on the broken road from where some of the raiders tried to crawl away.

It was the scene from some sort of horror film.

"Looks like the raiders tried to attack us, looks like Bessie got them as well." He hummed as he made his way towards the white house, two small bodies came running out of the house.

"Daddy!" Obi-Wan and Tony collided with him causing him to stumble and fall backwards.

"Sir? Ma'am? Is that really you?" Codsworth looked delighted to see his old family.

Maximillion gestured for Tony and Obi-Wan to get up off him.

"Let's give them some space." With that he guided them towards their home, he tilted his head slightly so that the other understood. 

A giant shadow appeared from nowhere and he caught sight of Bessie hiding in the shadows, her chest rumbling with happiness as she caught sight of Tony and Obi-Wan. His chest began to vibrate as he realised that he was responding to her, their eyes met and she crooned before disappearing into the surrounding trees.

"Daddy?" Tony was looking up at him with a very serious look on his face.

"Yes Bambino?" He watched as Obi-Wan turned and looked at the newest addition to their house.

"Who's that?" The dual suspicious looks that were aimed at the man had him snickering.

"Names Kellogg kid, I'm your old man's friend." Maximillion had to hand it to Kellogg; he was an excellent liar.

"Oh, can we go and play with Bessie?" Two sets of wide pleading eyes looked at him, he nodded his head and the two dashed out of the house.

"You better hope that they don't find out that you lied, they can be very _vicious_ in their revenge." He flopped onto the sofa, he caught sight of Kellogg gingerly sitting in a chair.

"Like their old man then."

He snorted and groaned as his body chose that exact moment to throb in pain, a reminder that he was still injured. In all honesty he couldn't be bothered to move, that would require far more effort than what he was willing to do at the moment.

"You aren't afraid that I will kill you?" Kellogg's voice held something that he wasn't quite sure how to describe.

"And get gunned down by the turrets as you try to run out of here? That is if Bessie doesn't tear you limb from limb."

"Point."

"Help yourself to the food and water, I need to do another supply run anyway." He half heartedly waved his hand in the general direction of his kitchen, he wasn't moving, period.

"Quite the place you have here, defendable, water pumps and your own food. No wonder people keep trying to raid you, this is some prime property right here." Kellogg used his good hand to dump his weapons onto the table.

"Mmm, they seem to think that because there is very little in terms of defenses they can easily take this place over." Maximillion yawned, he was bone tired and all this healing wasn't helping him either, he needed food and sleep.

"Idiots, that's the biggest mistake and the last mistake that they make." Kellogg was intrigued by the other man, luring raiders and just so that they could kill them?

That was devious and very ballsy.

"Indeed anything that we don't need we sell, of course things will have to change slightly now that there are others." He yawned as he turned his face to look at Kellogg.

There was screeching and laughter coming from just outside of their little home, crooning filled the air and a tired smile found its way onto his face. He stood up and walked to the front door despite the fact that his left ankle was still broken, he leaned against the doorframe and watched as Tony and Obi-Wan climbed all over Bessie, the Matriarch Deathclaw was just laying on the ground crooning as they climbed all over her.

"Fucking hell." The shock in Kellogg's voice had him laughing, despite the way that his ribs screamed at him.

"Welcome to Sanctuary Kellogg, quite possibly the craziest place in the Commonwealth." He clapped Kellogg on his shoulder and watched his children play with one of the most feared beasts of the Commonwealth.

Maximillion was aware of the dark eyes that were watching the children, but so long as Kellogg didn't try anything he would live. But the moment that he became a threat?

Then all bets were off.

* * *

It was a very good place to settle down, there was the problem with the defenses but Kellogg was confident that between all the gathered adults they would be able to fix the problem.

It was strange, after the death of his wife Sarah and his daughter Mary he hadn't wanted to settle down again, the wounds that their deaths had left on him were deep and still unhealed. Even though he had gotten his revenge on those that had been a part of their murders, it still hurt to think about them. He was 106 years old, he had practically seen and done everything that there was to do in the post-war world.

But he had never been fought to a standstill before.

He had always been so sure that no one would be able to beat him, he had earned his reputation with blood, sweat, tears and death, the amount of dead that he had left behind was enough to fill Diamond City twice.

Yet here he was, no longer employed by the institute, bloody, beaten and supporting more broken bones from one fight than in all of his years of mercenary work. 

His opponent had been playing with him.

That burned in ways that he had never experienced before, before the fight he had always been sure and confident in his skills. But now?

Now everything that he knew had been thrown into disarray, it wasn't a nice or pleasant feeling. But he had to know, he had to find out just how the other was able to fight the way that he did, he had never seen fighting moves like that before. Then there were the two children, they were adorable in the way that all children were. But even children of the wasteland knew that Deathclaws were dangerous and to be avoided at all costs, yet these two didn't seem to care about that and they quite happily climbed all over it.

What sort of father did they have?

They clearly didn't fear the Deathclaw, nor was there an ounce of hesitation as they climbed and jumped off it. It wasn't normal.

Curiosity burned inside of him, it had years since he had been this excited about anything, there was a puzzle right in front of him. A puzzle with strange coloured eyes, long black hair that was braided and two children.

Change was in the air, he could _feel_ it the entire Commonwealth was going to be changed.

He was going to watch as it happened, he was going to be right in the epicenter of it all.

This was going to be _fun_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
